Castle FOREVER
by Alyss Heartings
Summary: Beckett gives Castle her answer and tragedy strikes. Plus, they get the biggest shock of their lives...
1. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 1:

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" Castle said, bending down on one knee, watching me with a hopeful expression. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I watched him for a moment, thinking about the job opportunity that was sitting before me with the Attorney General's office as a private investigator. "Yes..." I whispered, making the words barely audible. I cleared my throat, and repeated the simple, but life-changing, words. "Yes... And, I love you, too, Castle."

"Thank you, Kate," he said, smiling, while slipping the beautifully-crafted, diamond-and-white-gold band onto left hand ring finger. He stood, pulling me off the swing, and kissed me. "I can't wait to tell everyone at the Precinct."

"How about we tell them together?" I said, pulling out my cell phone, and dialing the Attorney General's office. "HI, this is Katherine Beckett... Yes... I was calling to let them know that I will not be accepting the job... OK, thanks... You, too." I hung yup, and looked at Castle, and laughing at his face. "I don't want to leave, now that I'm going to marry you, Ricky."

"Oh... I thought you'd be taking it, anyways." A large grin spread across his face. "But, I am glad that you didn't."

"Well, we've got to go let Captain Gates know that I'll be needing my job back, huh?" I kissed him again, and walked out of the park. "You coming, Castle?"

We ended up in Captain Gates office, and she was pleased that I was coming back, and that we were getting married. "Congratulations, Detective Beckett... And, you, too, Mr. Castle." She smiled and opened her door, where Esposito and Ryan where waiting.

"What was that about," Ryan asked. "Are you coming back?"

"Yes," I said, smiling. "And... Castle and I are getting married!" I said, blushing heavily. "I love him, and don't want to leave him." I turned towards him and kissed him in front of everyone. I didn't care what they thought about me because I was finally happy since my mother's murder.

Just then, Castle's phone rang, so, he pulled it out of his pocket, and answered it, a smile in his voice. "Hello?... Yes, this is him... What do you mean, she hasn't shown up for class for two weeks?" Castle's voice was scared. "Yes, I'll speak with Alexis's mother... OK, thank you, ma'am. You, too." He hung up the phone, and looked at me, his eyes wide with terror.

"Castle, what's wrong?" I looked at him, searching his face for anything that might give a clue to what he was thinking. "Is something wrong with Alexis?"

"Yes," he whispered. "She hasn't shown up for school in two weeks, and she hasn't done a web show in that amount of time... And, I know she is not with her mother, because she called last night to talk to Alexis; she couldn't reach her on Alexis's cell." He looked as if he was burning at the stake, there was so much agony on his face.

"Castle? Is there anything we can do to help?" Esposito asked. "I mean, she'll be Beckett's step-daughter here soon, so we want to help!"

"Yeah, there is. Send out a search party to the college, and see if they can find any trace of her there," I said when Castle didn't respond. "Thanks, guys." I looked at Rick, cupping his handsome face in my hand. "Rick, it's going to be alright. She be OK." I looked at his fearful eyes and tried to smile. To me, it felt more like a grimace.

"I think I need to go home, Kate. I'll see you in a little bit... I love you," he said, crushing me to his chest.

"I'm coming with you. I am _not_ letting you go anywhere without me; she is also my family. So, that means, I cannot work this case." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "And, I love you, too, Rick."

We walked hand in hand to the elevator, where he spun me to face him. He kissed me with such fear and need, I had to pull back, and whisper in his ear, "Wait until we're home, honey." I kissed his cheek and led him into the elevator. As he walked me to his car, I noticed he was walking stiffly. "Are you ok?"

He looked at me meaning fully."Yes," he said, walking with his hands blocking his groin.

"Oh..." I laughed, as I realized his meaning. We drove home in silence, but once we were inside the apartment, I spun and all but tackled him, wrapping my left leg around his waist. He lifted me, so my pelvis was directly against his, and, so, I wrapped my other leg around his waist as well. "Castle..." I moaned, as he kissed my neck. He began to unbutton my blouse, and he lifted it off my shoulders, exposing my bra.

* * *

I woke up, and sighed. "Castle, wake up, honey." But, when I felt where he usually lay, he wasn't there. "Castle?" I put on one of his t-shirts and walked out into the kitchen and I was assaulted by the smells of cooking pancakes and melting chocolate.

"Good morning, Kate," he said, as he noticed me. He was cheery, but I could see through that like it was water. "I made you pancakes," he placed a plate of the cakes with a smiley face made out of chocolate chips in front of me. "I used to make them for... Alexis." He whispered his daughter's name, his voice scared and pained.

"Richard? Are you here, darling?" Martha called, the front door opening. "Oh! Hello, Kathrine!" Martha said, walked into the kitchen, and hugged me. "Richard? Where is Alexis? She was suppose to meet me at Starbucks! She never showed!"\

"Mother, Alexis is missing... The school called yesterday, and Kate set up a search party at the Precinct; they're searching Columbia as we speak."

"Well, why isn't Kathrine out helping them?!" That's when she noticed the ring on my finger. "Oh! You should've told me, Richard!"

My phone rang, interrupting Martha's ogling. "Excuse me, please," I said, running into the bed room and answering my cell. "Espo, did you find anything?" I sounded breathless, even to myself.

"No, we found nothing... Alexis's roommate said she left about two weeks ago, saying she was going to visit with her mother at the Le Bernardin, but she came back an hour later, crying, and saying that she hated her mother, Then, she packed an overnight bag and ran out still crying."

"Okay, thanks, Esposito; I'll tell Rick."

"No problem, Beckett."

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room, where Castle was talking to his mother about when the last time she'd seen her granddaughter. "No, we planned this about three weeks ago; she said that she needed time to work, to save up her own money, instead of borrowing from you. She wanted to be more independent, I guess."

"Rick, can I speak with you... Alone, please?"

"Sure..." He got up, his face contorted with grief, as if he was expecting the worst. "Is everything OK? Did they find my baby?"

"No, but they spoke with Alexis's roommate, and she said, that about two weeks ago, she went to dinner with Meredith, and when she came back to the dorm, she was crying and saying she hated Meredith. She packed a bag and left. I'm sorry, Castle, but I think our only lead is going to talk to Alexis's mother."

"No... That can't be possible! Her mother was in England; she just came back yesterday! Meredith called a couple hours after I woke up, and said she just got off the plane, and wanted to meet up, and have lunch with Alexis, but when she called her cell, it went straight to voice mail. She thought she was either with me or in class... Unless, she lied."

"We don't know any-! Castle, where are you going?" He'd pulled off his robe and began to dress.

"I am going to go to Meredith's home and see if she's there; you're welcome to come along." His voice was dead, empty of any emotion, as he pulled on a t-shirt.

I dressed myself, only going in case she was there, and Castle did something reckless, and illegal. We got into living room and saw that Martha's face was as white as a sheet. "Martha? Are you okay?"

"No..." She held up Castle's phone and showed us a very disturbing photo: Meredith's dead, stiff face staring at us with empty lifeless, eyes. "Meredith was murdered."


	2. I'm WHAT!

Chapter 2:

"Ohmigod!" I gasped, the implications of the murder hitting me with force. "Castle... Castle?"

I realized he'd gone rigid and was shaking. "Mother, please..." He whispered, tears pouring down his face. "Please, put that down." He walked over to the couch, pulling me with him. "Kate, you need to call Esposito and Ryan; they need to find her."

I pulled my phone put of my coat pocket and dialed Esposito's number. "Yo, Beckett."

"Hey, Esposito; there's been a murder and a photo of it was sent to Castle's phone... It's Alexis's mom, Mereideth."

"Alright; I'm sending a guy from Tech to get the number it was sent from." Esposito said. "I'm sorry that this is happening to you, Beckett."

"Tell that to Rick. And there is no need for the Tech guy; it came from a blocked number."

" Okay... see you later."

I hung up the phone, and took Richard's hands in mine. "We will catch the person who did this; that I can promise you that." I said, my voice soft and gentle. "I love you."

"And, I love you, Kate." He smiled weakly, but, before it could reach his eyes, it crumpled into an expression of agony.

"Richard! Your phone's ringing! It's Alexis's number!" Martha said, handing him the phone. "We'll, answer it!"

"Hello?... Just let me talk to her, please... Okay... Where?... I'll be there." Castle's face became a emomassless mask. He hung up the phone, and, looked out the window. "They made a random call... They want one million dollars."

I looked at him, and, seeing his face, knew what he was planning. "Richard, you aren't going to give them the money, are you?"

"What else can I do?" He looked at me, his eyes burning with an intensity and anger I've never seen before. "Castle, you can't! You know that that is not what they want!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I stood ano walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello, Katherine."

"Dad?" Richard was standing behind me and was staring at the man before me. I, too, looked at the stranger and noticed that he had Richareyes blue eyes.

"Hello, son. And, you, Martha looks just as beautiful as I remember."

"Jackson Hunt? You're here to stay this time?" She said, her voice subdued and stunned. "Wait, what are you doing here? Do you know something about Alexis's kidnapping?"

Jack looked angry and agonized, just as Richard had. "Yes, I do... But we need to take this discussion inside." I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. Once he was settled on the sofa, he said, "Alexis was taken by Mereideth, who I understand to be dead. Mereideth was forced to take her, because she thought you were in danger. Richard, she was held at gun point and murdered right in front of Alexis.

"The CIA wants to help look for her since I am retired, and she is my family. If we can find her, we will." Jackson looked at his son. "I promise."

"What of you can't find her?" Martha was crying silently, her shoulders shaking. "I don't want tloose my only granddaughter."

My phone rang, and I saw the number. "Hey, Dad. What's up?" I stood and walked out of the room.

"Hey, sweetie... So. You're getting married, huh?"

"Dad. This is not a good time; Castle's daughter is missing. And, her mother has been murdered."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll talk to you later, then." He hung up before I could get in another word.

As I walked back in, I noticed that Richard was dialing as number into his phone. "Rick, what's going on? Is everything ok?" That's when I noticed that Jack and Martha weren't in the room. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"They went to catch up in my office." He, then, held up his finger and put his iPhone to his ear. "Ryan?... Yeah, she's fine... You and Esposito needed to come over to my place and meet someone... Yeah, as soon as you're both off... Thanks."

* * *

Later that night, Ryan and Esposito was talking to Jackson over dinner what they'd found about Mereideth's financials. "What's your next move going to be?"

"We're pinging the GPS on her phone to see if her phone is on. If it is, we're going to find it. That may be where her body is."

"That's a good idea, but, you need to communicate weigh the CIA, to get access to restricted files." Jackson said, before taking a bite if the Shrimp Alfredo I made. "Goodness, Katherine! This is amazing! I would like your recipe!"

"You aren't staying?" I looked at my soon to be father-in-law. "I was hoping you'd be there when Richard and I get married."

"Well, I'll be back. I just need to go get some sleep." He laughed, wiping his mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow." He got up, gave Martha a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then walked out the door.

"Kate? Are you OK? You're extremely pale." Richard looked at me with concern. "Why don't you do lie down, honey?"

As soon as I stood, I was nauseous. I felt as if I'd taken a punch to the gut, and I gagged. "I think I'm going to throw up." I streaked off to the bathroom, and as soon as I opened the toilet bowl lid, I was vomiting.

"Katherine?" Martha's voice drifted in through the open door. "Are you alright? you own need a doctor?"

"No, I-!" My words were choked off by another bout of vomit. When my airwaywere clear, I asked Martha to shut the door so I could have some privacy. I opened the medicine cabinet, and took out a pregnancy test.

"Kate?" Richard's head popped into the bathroom, and saw my shocked face and the test, and knew what I couldn't tell him. "You're pregnant?"


	3. It's a boy!

Chapter 3:

I stared at my fiancée and knew that he was just as shocked as I was. "How-?"

"Yo, Castle. Beckett ok?" Javier's voice floated in from behind Richard.

"Kind of... I think." I said, my voice gruff. "Castle's going to be a dad again." I smiled, as I realized I _wanted_ this baby. "I'm going to be a mother."

"_What?!_" Javier said. "You're not serious, are you?" He looked at Castle as if he was going to say _April Fool's_. But, when castle didn't, Javier called to Ryan and told him the news.

"No way! Ginny and I have been trying to get pregnant for over a year! That is so not cool!" Ryan frowned, his mood angry and surly.

"I want to go lie down now, if you don't mind." I staggered out of the bathroom and into the bed room. "Hey, Rick. Can you get my phone off the counter I the kitchen, please?"

He was about to leave, when his phone rang. "Castle... Tyson? Why do you want to talk to Beckett?... Fine!" He came to me and handed me his phone. "He wants to speak with you."

"Hello?"

"Good evening, detective. How's life been since you last saw me? I hope you liked the picture I sent your fiancée."

"You sent that? You ass-!"

"Ahh, yes. I thought we'd hit this snag. You'll want to be careful, Detective, or your dear old father will end up like Meredith." Tyson laughed, his voice amused and deadly.

"Don't you touch him, you son of a bitch!" I yelled. Richard, Ryan, and Esposito ran into the room. "You touch him, and I'll kill you!"

"Beckett, what's going on?" Esposito said.

"Tyson has my father!" I yelled.

"Yes, I do. You and you lover need to come to the Brooklyn Bridge, and in exchange for your and Mr. Castle's lives, I'll hand over his daughter and your father. You decide, Detective. Good bye, now."

"TYSON!" I shouted, hoping he hadn't hung up. "No! No!" I moaned, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I need a moment alone with Rick... Please?"

Ryan and Esposito give me a skeptical look before they turn and leave. "Richard, Tyson is asking for us to be at the Brooklyn Bridge to exchange our lives for my dad's and Alexis's lives." I searched his face for any hint of emotion.

"Then, we end this and kill him." Richard's face was deadly and angry beyond belief.

"You actually belief we can pull this off?" I looked at him, my face hopeful. "Because, if you think we can, then let's do this."

"Yeah, I believe we can. But, I am going to be the one to kill him." He looked at me with wild eyes, and I saw the anger and the way he yearned to kill Tyson for the pain he'd caused his family.

"Castle, you can't kill him... You'd go to jail."

"I don't care about that! I just want you to be safe!" He shouted, his voice breaking with emotion. "I want our child to be safe from this lunatic!"

"I know, but, I don't want you to go to jail!" I said, as calmly as I could manage. "Do you know what that would do to me if you went to jail? How do you think your mother and father would feel?"

"How do you think I would feel if I lose you and our unborn child?" He yelled. "Kate, you can't just expect me to give you up like that! You are the love of my life!" He pounded his fist onto the table next to my head. "I can't lose you again!"

"Richard Edgar Castle!" I yelled, anger finally getting through my depression. "Calm down! You're scaring me!"

"Calm down? Calm down?!" He looked at me with so much anger, I cowered. "How can I be calm, Kate, knowing he's got my daughter, and my soon to be father-in-law?"

"Yo, Castle! Bro, you need to calm down!" Esposito barged in, with Ryan on his heels. "What's going on, Beckett?"

"He wants to kill Tyson." I said, glaring at Richard. "He doesn't care if he goes to jail." I turned my gaze onto Esposito and Ryan, daring them to say something.

"Well, I can't blame him. I mean, if it were my child, I would want to kill Tyson, as well." Ryan muttered, his eyes locked on the floor. "I'm not saying I agree with his choice. But, I can see where he's coming from."

"Thank you, Ryan!" Richard looked at me with meaning. "I can be reasonable!"

"No, Rick, you're not! If you went to jail, our child would never know his father!" I yelled, my voice thick and tears streaming down my face. "What do you think your son would think if he knew his father was a killer? You're just stooping down to Tyson's level!"

"Richard Castle! You'd better stop that yelling! I have heard enough!" Martha stormed in, huffing with anger. "Both of you are under a lot of stress! How does this help find where Alexis is?" Martha shot dirty looks at Rick that made him flinch. "And, you Katheriyou're ow does your yelling at Richard help find your father?

"Now, I will not listen to you bicker while I am trying to talk to the CIA, and help find my granddaughter!"

"Yes, Mother... I am sorry, Kate. I am just scared." He sank onto the bed, making the springs squeak. "Can we move on? Maybe make sure our child will be a healthy baby?"

"Yes, I think we can."

He leaned down and kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him there. "I love you." He whispered.

"And, I love you." I smiled. I lonip behind Castle to see that everyone had been ushered out and the door was being closed by Martha. I locked my mouth onto Richard's and pulled him onto the bed and rolled, so I was straddling him. And, we started were we left off that morning.


	4. Murder

Chapter 4:

_I wake with a start the next morning, while Richard is dead to the world. I get up, trying to figure out what had woken me._

_That's when I hear it again: _tap, tap, tap._ I shake the last of the grogginess from my head, and slide out from under the comforter. I grab my robe, and wrap it around myself, trapping in my body heat and shutting out the chill that had entered from the open windows._

Wait... Those were closed last night_. I thought, beginning to feel unsettled. "Richard?" I called. I heard him snore, and I went into the bedroom, and saw Tyson standing over him, a knife racing towards Richard's chest._

"No!" I screamed, shooting into a sitting postion, waking Rick.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled me to him, and cradled me against his chest. "You're ok, calm down." He wiped something off my cheek, and kissed my forehead.

"I had a dream _he_ was standing over you, poised to kill." I moaned. I cried until my eyes were red and puffy. "He was going to kill you, Rick."

"I am not dead. Just calm down, honey." He whispered. "It's ok..."

I laughed weakly, knowing my hormones were getting out of control. shouldn't be this emotional. I'm sorry."

"It's the baby's fault," he said, then, he chuckled. I looked up at him with confusion. When he saw the expression on my face, he kissed me. "I'm laughing because I can't believe I am going to have another baby." He kissed me again. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too." I smiled, my tears drying up. "You want to make breakfast this morning?"

"Morning, kids!" A gruff voice said.

"Dad?!" Richard and I said at same time. "Oops..." I giggled. "Your not my dad." i giggled again.

"I will be once you two are married," Jackson said, carrying in a tray with bagles and cream cheese, and buttery, maple-brown-sugar, steaming hot bowls of grits. "I heard that I'll be a grandfather again. What are you hoping for, Kate?"

"A girl, and I hope she looks like both her grandmothers."

"Okay. Richard?"

"A healthy, happy baby. I don't care what the gender is, as long as the baby is healthy." He smiled and hugged me closer.

* * *

"Who's there?" Alexis called out, her words slurred. "I'm warning you, I know how to kill."

"Ahh... I like them feisty." A voice said from the darkness where the door must've been. The cocky voice rang a dim bell in her drugged mind. "Alexis? I believe we've met before? You were with your mother?"

"You... You killed my mom... Didn't you?" She slurred. "You're not going to get away with it; my dad will arrest you!"

"I doubt that... Alexis..." The voice from the shadows taunted her, making her angry and clearing her head quickly. "You see, your father is havinnaan other child, and no plunger cares about you... Why else do you think I still have you?" He laughed quitely. "Alexis, you can live by joining my cause in killing your father... How about it?"

"Never." Alexis's voice was deadly. Her hand shot out, ready to strike, but was instantly stopped by something connecting her to the, cold, stone wall behind her; she was chained to the wall by her wrists. "What in the-?... You're a monster!" She shouted, straining against her bonds to reach that man before her.

"Oh, Alexis... How little you really know... She helped me get to you."

"Who? Who helped you?!" Alexis said, her voice trembling with rage.

"Your mother." Then, he saw her face. "Oh, yes. Your mother was easy to manipulate... See, she thought that your dear father was in danger, so she devised a plan to take you away to somewhere safe... And, once she brought you here... I killed her, and sent the picture to your father." He laughed, stepping out of the shadows. "Your grandfather even showed up to help find you... Oh, and your dad is going to die, once he trades his and Kate's life for yours and Mr. Beckett." And, then, he was simply... Gone.

_That was the 3XK... Oh no... _She thought, her fears crashing in on her, like a wall being demolished on humanity.

* * *

"Richard?" Martha called form the living room. "You need to see this..." We both entered the room, where the TV was playing the morning news.

"...And, now, as I understand it, the police have found a body near the Hudson, Bill?" The news reporter said.

"That's right, Marie. The police have found the body of a woman, and we have identified her as Meredith Castle. That is all we have for now, Marie."

"Well, thanks, Bill... I hope they catch her killer. I liked her movies... In other news..."

"They found her!" I gasped, the image of her mangled body engrained in my mind. I ran to the office and picked up the phone, dialed Ryan's number, and waited. When he answered, I put him on speaker.

"Ryan, you found her?" Richard said, walking in behind me.

"Yeah, the news is all over it. I'm sorry you had to see that on the news, bro."

"Just catch Tyson... Before I do."

"Ryan, you and Esposito go to her place; Castle and I will meet you there."

"Okay. See you there." He ended the call, and I slammed the receiver onto its base and dashed into the bedroom, and grabbed a pair of my jeans, a bra, and a shirt.

"Rick! Get dressed! We're going to go help catch Tyson."

He entered and dressed in silence. When we were at the car, he spoke. "He'd better not touch Alexis... Or Dad..." He said it with such emotion, I couldn't help but kiss him. He pulled out of the parking garage, and drove to his ex-wife's home.

"What the hell?" I said, as we approached the house. It was on fire, and all the evidence in it as well.

"Shit! I should've known he'd destroy the evidence!" Richard shouted, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. He cursed some more, and then, whipped the car around and sped to the Precinct. When we were in Captain Gates' office, he began to yell at her.

"Mr. Castle, you need to calm down!" She shouted, before assaying more calmly, "I understand that you are under a lot of stress, but you will not take it out on me."

"Yes, sir." He huffed. "I just don't understand why Tyson would burn her house when we on our way to go inspect it. Why not before we even found her?"

"It would make him seem desperate, and he would want us on our toes. He's a lunatic, and he likes the games he plays." I said, my voice emotionless, as if I was reciting the words from a script.

"You are probably right, Detective. I think Detectives Ryan and Esposito want to speak with both of you." She inclined her head towards the windows, where the boys stood by their desks, both glaring at the glass, and both had their arms folded and wore the same expressions.

We walked out, where we met the fury of two extremely pissed Detectives. "Really, bro? You should've called the fire department, and got the fire stopped. CSU went through the ashes, and nothing is useable in catching Tyson."

"I am under a lot of pressure, as you can tell. I wasn't in my right mind." Rick said, his voice strained, as if he were trying to keep form crying. Now would be a good time for some alcohol."


	5. Red Rum

Chapter 5:

Two days had passed since they found Meredith's body, and there were no new leads on my father or Alexis. I had been all but dragging Rick from the Precinct, because he was so obsessed in finding Tyson, that he'd blocked out everything else.

Jackson made daily visits to the CIA to see if they'd gotten anything on the cases. One day, he finally looked at Richard, who was donning his raincoat, and said, "Son, you're too close to think straight. You need to take a break. You'll kill yourself and your engagement the way you're going."

"Dad, I can't just give up on Alexis! I-!"

"You're not giving up on her, son; you just need to get your emotions under control before you can continue. Why not take a small vacation to the Hampton's and just spend time with Kate? She'd like that." Jackson smiled, hoping he could persuade his son into reason.

"Fine, but if you find anything new, you will call me."

"Without a doubt," Jackson said. "Now you go wake up Kate and I'll wake up your mother."

Rick came in to the bedroom to find me reading a book. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"OK. I just want to see you more often, though. I barely get to spend time with you." I replied.

"Well, you'll get your wish; we're going to the Hampton's for a weekend." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell he was going against his better judgement.

I reached up to his face and cradled his cheek, trying to make him smile. "Thank you," I said. I suddenly felt as if someone had punched me again, and I knew my dinner was coming back bite me. "Trash can," I gasped, slapping my hand to my lips.

He grabbed the bin and placed in front of me just as I gagged. I vomited, the bile burning my throat, and the smell making my nose tingle uncomfortably. When I could breathe, I looked up at Richard's impassive face, and said, "Thanks."

"Yup." He said, his tone dead and monotone.

"Are you ok, Rick?" I said, my eyes streaming. "You seem... Angry..."

"Yeah... No, I'm not. I want Tyson to hurt for killing the Meredith, and for kidnapping Alexis." He looked down at me, his eyes suddenly softer. "I've been taking that out on you, and that was not ok... I'm sorry, Katie."

That was the first time he'd used the nickname, and the way he said it made my heart flutter and my stomach flip-flop. "I understand how you feel; he has my dad, remember?" I said, sliding off the bed, and walking into the bathroom, and rinsing out my burning mouth, before i brushed my teeth.

"Yeah... I do." He said, when I came back out. "I seem to remember that he wanted to trade our lives for his hostages... But, when?"

Just then, the phone rang, and Richard answered. "Hello?... Tyson, what do you want?"

He pressed the speaker button, so i could listen in. "I think you know what I want, Mr. Castle... You dead, along with your fiancée. Meet me at the Brooklyn-!"

Then we heard a muffled voice, one that sounded like Alexis. "No! Daddy, don't! Don't fall for his bait!"

"Shut it, bitch!" Tyson yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. We heard a sharp slapping sound, and Alexis cry out in pain. "As I-!"

"No, jackass, you listen, I'll talk," I said, my voice deadly, and barely audible. "You touch her again, I _will_ track you down and kill you myself... I will put a bullet in your brain, after I torture you."

"Ahh, you see, Detective, I'm just getting started. After I'm through with little Castle, she'll be broken in, if you catch my drift." He said, in a sly voice.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, as the voice on the other end cackled, and then the line disconnected.

* * *

"Wha-What are you doing?" Alexis stammered, her teeth chattering in the chilly autumn air, with only her bra and underwear on.

"You, Alexis, are going to experience sex in a _very_ interesting way..." Tyson walked into the light, nude and erect. "You are going to be _my_ muse for a couple of nights..."

Alexis screamed a lot that night.

* * *

"Richard?" It was nearing midnight, and Rick, Jackson, and I were driving to the Brooklyn Bridge. "You know that there will be thirty CIA agents surrounding you and Kate, right? You have nothing to worry about." But, Jackson still sounded worried.

"Dad, just kill him when he gets there." Rcihard said, his voice thick; he'd been crying since the call.

"It would be my pleasure." Jackson said, hanging back to put together his rifle.

We parked on tue street, got out, and walked onto the Bridge. We saw a lot of pedestrians walking along wandering around, snapping pictures of the moon and the cityscape.

"Tyson," Richard said, his hand squeezing mine. "He's here."

"Hello, Mr. Castle... I believe you came to trade you for your daughter? Oh! And, good evening to you, Detective. You came for your father, correct?" He smirked, and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a phone. He tossed it to Rick and smiled. "I believe you'll be trying to kill me now, but, I'll be gone by-!"

There was a flutter of movement, as the CIA agents surrounding us, pulled their guns and pointed the barrels at Tyson. They all shot as one, and every bullet found their marks. And, when he fell to the ground, bloody and dead, I sighed in relief.

"That's not him. That's an imposter!" Shouted Jackson as shots rang through the air. Six agents dropped to the asphalt, dead, and Rick was hit dead in the chest, but, since he was wear a Kevlar vest, he was only knocked out. "Kate! Get down!"

I dropped to the asphalt, and heard a bullet whistle through right where my head had been just seconds before.

Then, the bullet storm stopped just as quickly as it had begun. "Kate?" Rick moaned, sitting up and grimacing. "That's going to be bruised."

I flung myself into his arms and kissed him, relieved he was still alive. "Oh, Rick, I thought you were dead, you hit your head so hard on the concrete!"

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

"Mr. Castle... We're sorry to tell you this, but, your father was shot, and bled out before we could save him..."


	6. Death

Chapter 6:

"What?" Martha said, stunned. "I just got him back!" She whispered, sinking onto the sofa at home. "Well, did you get Tyson, at least?"

"No, he hired an imposter and we killed him, so, Tyson was able to kill Jackson." I said, my eyes stinging with unshed tears. "He made sure that we were safe; I was told he flung himself in front of me, protecting me from being shot by a hundred bullets."

Martha gasped, and then broke down sobbing. She walked from the room, to leave so she could deal with her grief.

"Come on, Rick; let's go to the Precinct. I want to talk to Lanie anyways." I walked down the hall, and into the office. "Rick?"

He was standing in the living room, staring at me. "I need you," he whispered. He took a step towards me, and I could see he just wanted to be intimate with someone he loved.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, where we made love all night.

* * *

_"Alexis?" Rick looked at his daughter, and cries out in anger. Her belly was swollen and round, her arms cradling her bulging abdomen. "You're pregnant?!"_

"No!" Alexis shouted, her voice echoing from all around her.

"No? You don't want food?" Tyson taunts. "So be it, then." He tipps the hot bowl of chicken and dumplings on to the grimy, rat-dropping-covered floor next to Alexis, letting her smell the pleasant, enticing aroma. "You'll learn soon enough where your headed, Alexis..."

"And where is that?" She spat, through her clenched teeth. "You can't hide me forever, Tyson!"

"You're going to Moscow to be a Russian whore," he said, his voice pleased and triumphant. "You're never going to see your father again, or even remember who he is, for that matter, once they get you hooked on meth." He laughed, as if he'd told an amusing joke. "You're going to be the American every Russian male would want.

"Now, how about another chance to break you in?"

Alexis's screams filled the stone dungeon, amplified by a hundred, the sound clawing at her ears.

* * *

"Good morning, Kate," said a bleary Martha, who'd come into the kitchen where i was making cheesy omelets and toast. "That smells good. Can I have some?"

"Of course, Martha." I said, hugging her to me, and I instantly smelled the whisky and wine on her. "Martha, were you drinking last night?"

She didn't reply, but I knew the answer when I looked into her eyes. "Oh, Martha. I know you loved him, but you can't just beat yourself up!" I said, handing her a plate loaded with a huge omelet, and two slices of buttered toast.

"Thanks, Katherine," Martha said, turning to the stairs and carrying the plate to her room.

"Kate?" Richard came in, shirtless, rubbing his head and stretching those buff arms, and cut abdomen, complete with a six-pack. "What're ya cooking?" His voice still sounded asleep, but his eyes were bright and awake.

"Eggs, and toast," I said, handing him a cup of coffee and kissing him. "You look exhausted."

"I wonder why? We were awake until five this morning." He said, smiling. "But, I am glad we did."

"Me, too, Rich-! Oh!" I said, feeling something kick me from inside. "The baby just moved!" I squealed, grabbing his hand and placing it on my bump.

He smiled as he felt the baby kick out. He took his hand off my belly and cradled my face, saying, "I love you, Kate. So much..." Then, he kissed me.

"I love you, too. Now, eat before that gets cold." I said, before turning the stove off.

The phone rang, and, having it next to me, I answered it before Rick could even take a step towards me. "Ryan, what have you got?... Yeah, sure. We'll be there within the hour... Thanks."

"What?" Rick said through a mouth full of steaming hot eggs.

"They found another victim that meets the 3XK's M.O." I looked at Rick for his reaction.

"Is it someone connected with either of us?" He asked, finally swallowing the huge bite.

"No, fortunately, it is not." I said, my voice just as relieved as he looked. "Come on, we've got to get to the crime scene."

We drove to 245 West 113th Street, where we met up with Lannie, and the boys, who were in unit 301, and standing over a Caucasian, blonde woman. Her throat had bruises on it, as if she'd been strangled. "Ryan, what have we got?"

"Well, the vic's Drivers' License says her name is Yolanda Adams. Esposito's talking to the boyfriend as we speak. He came home to find her on the floor." He motioned to a man, who looked devastated.

"Okay. What's the time of death, Lannie?" I looked at my best friend, and saw her staring at my baby bump. "Alright, get the ogling done now... You done?"

"Yeah. Based on lividity and liver temp, I'd approximate time of death to be around seven to nine last night." She said, turning her gaze down to the body. "I'll be able to narrow it down more, once we get her back to the morgue."

"Okay, thanks." I said, turning to look at one of the uniforms. "Alright, so, we need to canvas the area; have CSU do a full sweep, and make sure we contact Miss. Adams' family."

I walked over to Espo, who was busy talking with the phone company to get the victim's phone records. "... Her name is Yolanda Adams... Yes... 12th Percinct... Okay, thanks... You, too."

"So, what did the boyfriend have to say?"

"He left yesterday afternoon to go home. And when he came back to pick her up to take her to work, he found her here." Javier sighed, and ran his hand across his scalp. "He said that he did notice a black Ford four-door pick-up yesterday with someone sitting inside it, holding a pair of binoculars up to her wndow, and when he came back, the person was getting out. Unfortunately, he didn't get the plates."

"Damn. Alright, you guys get camera footage of the street. Rick and I will go to the doctor's... What? I have an appointment to get a sonogram!"

* * *

We got to Dr. Wong's office, and were filling out the paper work, when we were called back. "Mr. Castle?"

We stood and followed the technician back to the sonogram station. "Dr. Wong will bw in shortly, okay?"

After two minuets, she stepped into the room. "Hello, I am Dr. Wong. Now, before we begin, I need some basic infrotrmation. Do you want to know the gender of yiur baby today?"

"Yes, please."

She asked a few more questions, and then, the sonogram began. "Well, your baby seems to be healthy. Nothing abnormal... Your child will be a... And there you can see his heart beat..." She pointed to a mass that appeared to be moving, and I was utterly enchanted.


	7. Bracken

Chapter 7:

"What did you find on that pick-up?" I asked, walking into the Precinct.

"Nothing. There are at least 300 black Ford four-door pick ups owned by single males in the Tri-State area. We ran all the names in that list and cross-referenced them against the known felons in the system, and got a handful. Then we ran that list against the time Tyson was in jail, and came up with a dead end." Esposito said, conferring with the lists in front of him.

"Alright. Thanks, Espo. Ryan, did CSU find anything at the crime scene?"

"Yeah; actually, they found a set of prints on the window that belong to a man named Devin Pope. He was convicted of Arson and Petty-Theft in New Jersey a couple years back. Uniforms are bringing him now." He looked at me and looked inquiringly at me. "So...?"

"'So' what?" I said, eying him suspiciously. "Oh! The sonogram. The baby is healthy... And we're having a baby boy!" I beamed, cradling my the baby bump that now protruded from my otherwise slim body. "We haven't decided on a name yet, though. But, we want to ask you," I said, pointing at Javier, "to be our son's Godfather. And we wanted to ask Ginny to be his Godmother."

They both said yes and that's when Rick walked in, his face grim and angry. "He called again. He said that if we don't show up at this address, he will send Alexis to Russia and your father to the bottom of the Hudson." He held out a small slip of paper.

I took the scrap and glanced at the address. "Hey, this is..."

"Senator Bracken's house." Rick glared out the windows. "He's been all over the news, in DC. He's not even here."

"We're going. I want to make sure that Alexis gets out... But we _don't_ kill Tyson, we arrest him and let the justice system handle him."

"Whoa! You two can't go alone!" Esposito looked at Rick and then turned his shocked gaze onto me. "Are you crazy? Kate, you're _pregnant_!"

"Uh, you two are coming along, right? Plus, we'll be surrounded by CIA agents; there is nothing to be afraid of." I laughed, suddenly felling euphoric. "I know we can do this. I can feel it."

"Oo-kay?" Kevin raised an eyebrow and watched me. "Are you feeling alright? Why are you laughing in the face of danger? You usually tell us to be cautious... What has gotten into you, Beckett?"

I was in tears, I was laughing so hard. "I-I think it's re-relief, knowing that it'll be over s-s-soon!" I gasped between giggles. I sighed, finally gaining control over myself again. "And, the hormones aren't helping much, either. So, Richard and I are going to go talk to Lanie and see what she's got; you two go visit Deming and see if any pick-ups that were stolen in the last 24-hours fit our description." I ordered, grabbing Rick's hand and pulling him into the elevator.

We rode down to the morgue, and there we found Perlmutter in the autopsy room, looking at our vic's body, and Lanie in the observation room. "Hey, Lanie; is everything OK?"

"Yeah... Perlmutter wanted alone time with her... He's buddies with her father, and was named as her Godfather." She looked at him with sympathy. "He's so heartbroken... He promised her father, that he'd take care of her and keep her safe... And, now, he feels like he's failed."

I noticed that there were tears streaming down the man's face. He looked so scared, and hurt, that I felt a lump form in my throat. "So, what's her time of death, so we can get our timeline right." I glanced at Lanie, and saw that she was staring at me with an expectant expression. "Not now, Lanie... You need to come over the apartment, and we'll talk about it over dinner."

"OK." She looked at me. "Her time of death is around 8:30. There were no prints, and no useable DNA. I'm sorry, guys."

"That's alright. Rick got a call from Tyson and was given Senator Bracken's address." I watched Perlmutter as he lifted the sheet and placed it on his Goddaughter's pale, stiff face. "We're going and we _will_ taking Tyson down."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but, Kate, do you really want to take the chance of you losing your baby?" She motioned to my abdomen, and said, as calmly as she could, "Kate, I will _not_ watch you throw away a chance to have a family. I don't think Castle wants to lose you, either."

"You've got that right, Lanie... Hey, Perlmutter, I am so sorry..." Rick said, as Perlmutter walked into the room, and silently walked out the door, tears streaming down his face. Rick looked at me, and then left as well, to give Lanie and me some girl time.

"Come on, I've got to give you her tox screen. She breathed in Chloroform, and was unconscious when she was killed. She didn't feel anything when it happened, which leads me to believe it was a copycat killer." Lanie handed me a file, and grimaced, her face etched with worry.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight, then, Lanie." I said, hugging her and, suddenly, burst into tears. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm crying." I hiccuped, while Lanie patted me on the back. "I just... I am so scared... I don't want to lose my child," I sobbed.

"Hey, calm down, Beckett, everything is OK..." Lanie whispered, patting me on the back. "Your baby will be OK."

"Kate, the boys- Kate?!" Rick had walked back into the room, and had noticed my shaking form. "Honey, you OK?"

"Rick!" I sobbed, my voice muffled against Lanie's shoulder. I hiccuped again, and stood up, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry; I guess I just needed to talk. Thanks, Lanie. I appreciate the support and comfort."

"Anytime, Kate." She smiled at me encouragingly. "Go, find this son of a bitch."

* * *

That night, I was cuddling with Rick and we were watching the local news, when I couldn't help myself; I _needed_ him. And, I wasn't going to wait. I twisted around until I was able to reach his lips. I kissed him, and entwined my fingers into his hair, pulling him to me.

He kissed me back, his mouth not as demanding as mine. "Are you OK?" He whispered, pushing me back to see my eyes.

"I _need_ you, Rick. I want you... So bad." I said, my eyes boring into his, as if I could will him to want me in this instant, too.

He crushed his mouth to mine, and picked me up by my hips, and settled me onto his erect manhood. He groaned as I ground my pelvis against his, causing me to shudder with pleasure. "Rick..." I unbuttoned his shirt, and he undid mine.


	8. The Plan to Kill

Chapter 8:

The next morning, I woke up to Rick snoring softly in my ear, his arms wrapped around my abdomen, his hands resting on my baby bump. "Rick, honey, you need wake up..." I was hungry and I _really_ needed to pee, and since he wasn't responding, I kicked him in the shins.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, jolting into consciousness. He let me go to rub his 'injured' legs. "Hey, you OK?"

I didn't answer, I just ran to the bathroom and peed like a racehorse. "You really sleep hard, Rick." I said, as he followed me in. "What? When a pregnant woman's got to pee, she's got to pee!"

He laughed, and stepped out to let me finish. As I washed my hands, I realized we were going to meet Tyson at Bracken's home. Rick must have come to the same conclusion, because he met me at the bathroom door, and wrapped his arms around me. "You realize that... That..."

"Richard, Darling?" Martha said, stumbling into the room, clutching a bottle of wine in her fist. "What's going on? I heard the doorbell ring and no one's going to answer it?" She asked, her words slurring badly.

"Come on, Mother; I'm taking you to lie down... You've had enough of that." As he spoke, he took the bottle out of her hand, and looked at the label. "Really, Mother? This was the one bottle I was saving for the honeymoon..." He guided here from the hall and onto the stair case. "Oh, Katie; will you see if there was anyone at the door, please?"

I rolled my eyes, but walked into the entry anyways. As I was reaching for the door knob, the bell rang through the apartment. I opened the door, keeping the chain lock in place. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kate... What's with you not answering my calls last night?" The coroner stood outside, her hands on her hips, and staring accusingly at her friend. "Don't tell me you forgot the plans we made yesterday to catch up last night?"

"Well, I was a little busy..." I said, blushing furiously.

"Oh, really? Well, if you want, we can get coffee, and you can spill the beans on why you were so busy." Lanie said, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Why, is that my favorite coroner?" Rick said, his arms wrapping around my waist. "Why don't you come in?"

"Okay, but you and Kate have to-!"

_BANG!_ The whole building shook as something fell onto the floor above us. "What was that?" I looked at Rick, who'd let me go, and was rushing up the stairs.

He didn't reply as he raced up the steps. "Mother?" He disappeared, and I heard muffled laughter.

"What's up with Mrs. Rogers?" Lanie said, walking over to the couch and settling her self on to the soft cushions.

"She got drunk last night. You wanted me to tell you the gender of my baby, right?" I said, holding out a picture of the sonogram.

Lanie took it out of my grasp and looked intently at the image. "You're having a boy?!" She gasped, Her eyes popping as she looked up at me. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"We haven't discussed that quite yet." I said, smiling. "But, if were up to me, I would name him Jackson... and Rick can come up with the middle name." I said, thoughtfully.

"You would name our baby after my father?" Rick said, coming down the stairs, his voice thick with emotion. "Really?"

"Yes... I mean he died to save his grandson's life, so why not honor him in the best way I can?" I stood, and walked into his arms. "I love you."

I kissed Rick, make Lanie gasp. Then, something buzzed. "What is that?" I said, breaking away. I searched the room, and found that it was my phone. "Beckett." I said, answering the call.

"Kate?" It was my Dad, but the number was unknown. "Katie... He's stabbed me, and he called you for me so I could say that I love you..."

"Daddy?! DADDY! NO!" I screamed, as I heard the heavy, labored breathing as my father began to die. Then, there was a splash, and I cruel laugh. "Daddy?" I whispered, Lanie and Rick standing in the doorway. "Hello?" I said, my voice ringing with anger.

"Hello, Detective. Sorry about the premature death of your dear old father. He, unfortunately, decided he wanted to attempt escape... He tried to kill me, yet, I was able to best him. Too bad, isn't it, that your baby will never know either of it's Grandfathers?" He laughed. "I expect to see you tonight... Good-bye, Detective."

I was beginning to hyperventilate, and tears were streaming down my face in torrents. I was barely aware of Rick's arms snaking around my waist, or Lanie speaking urgently to someone on her cell phone. I barely noticed that Rick was frantically shushing me. I didn't register that I was breaking at the seams. I was acutely aware of the pain and grief that was crashing over me in huge, crashing waves. I was past the point of caring that I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Then, blissfully, everything went black, and I was able to forget the pain that was coursing through me while I was awake.

* * *

I felt a slight pressure on the palm of my right hand. It was warm, comforting and familiar. I wanted to open my eyes and see the source of the pressure, but I couldn't find my eyelids. "Kate? Are you awake?"

"Rick..." I moaned, my eyes flashing open, looking into his blue eyes that were so full of worry,and puffy around the edges. I felt my eyes sting, and a lump form in my throat. "What time is it?" I asked, as I realized the sun was setting.

"We have two more hours..." He kissed me, tears spilling down his cheeks. "You have nothing to worry about; I promise.

"Rick... Did they find my dad?" I looked into his eyes, feeling the pain and grief display it's self plainly on my face.

"Yeah, they found him, honey..." He looked away for a second, and brought his piercing gaze back to me. "You'll want to wait before you go to see him, Kate."

"I want to see him now, though..." I mumbled, tears streaming down my face. "I want to say good-bye to Dad. I want to see him one last time." I blubbered the words, not caring if I was suppose to be a strong leader. I just wanted my father back.

Rick didn't respond, but he wrapped his arms around me and cradled me against his chest, comforting me.

* * *

"Alexis?" A kind, male voice seeped into the fog that enveloped the redhead's brain. "You need to wake, now... Your father will be here in 30 minuets."

She opened her eyes, and saw that Senator Bracken stood over her, his hands clutching a bundle of clothes. She panicked, realizing this man had planned the whole thing. Everything she was put through was at his command... She feared more for her Dad and Kate more than she feared for herself. "Why? Why me?" She grunted, sitting up and grimacing as the chains rubbed against her already raw wrists.

"Don't you see, Alexis? I am going to kill your father right in front of Detective Beckett, and then, she is going to watch as I send you to Russia... She'll never want to trust anyone by the time I am through with her."

_Oh, God... Kate..._


	9. The Baby!

Chapter 9:

"Kate, are you ready to go?" Rick said, stepping in to the bedroom, where I was placing my engagement ring on my finger. "Hey... You're going to be fine. We both will."

"Yes, but Rick... What if we aren't? I... I..."

"Shh," Rick whispered, pulling me to his chest, comforting me. "We're going to be fine... I promise."

"OK..." I said, brushing my fingers against my cheek to wipe away the tears that spilled from my eyes. "Let's get this over with..."

We drove in silence, with two undercover patrol cars tailing us. "Turn here," I said, my voice barely audible. We turned on to a winding, dirt path, and after a half-mile, the patrol cars drove into the forest, to hide. We continued on, and when we arrived in front of the enormous house, all the lights were blazing like bonfires against the dark night. "This doesn't seem right..." I felt unnerved.

"I know." Rick agreed.

Suddenly, the front door of the house opened, spilling light into the night. "Detective Beckett? Mr. Castle? What do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my home this evening?" A man said, his voice jaunty and falsely cheery.

"Senator Bracken? What-?" I said, stepping out to the chilly autumn air. Then, it hit me. "Where is Alexis?" I shouted, anger searing through me. "I know you hired Tyson to kidnap her!"

"Who?" Bracken said, his smile becoming too innocent. "Oh!" I laughed, but it sounded forced. "You think I hired the 3XK to kidnap MR. Castle's daughter? Why do you think that?"

"The same reason you killed my mother!" I yelled. I was shaking with rage.

"Kate, calm down." Rick whispered into my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist. "WE know you weren't in DC these past two days, Senator."

"I had an emergency here at home," Bracken said, his smile wavering. "Why don't you come inside?! I would like a word with you anyhow."

"No!" I shouted. "You're going to-!"

_Click._ "Detective, I suggest you do as the Senator says." A deadly voice said in my ear. I felt something cold being pushed against my back. "Now, move, before I shoot both of you."

"Tyson..." I choked out, realizing that this was a trap. I took a step forwards, my heart thudding against my rib cage.

"Where is my daughter?" Rick burst out, his whole frame shaking with fear. "Where is she?"

"You'll see her soon enough; now _move_!" Tyson shoved a gun into both of our backs, causing us to stumble.

I began to sob, thinking we were going to die. We walked through the wet grass and onto the concrete patio, creating footprints on the surface.

As we approached the door, I heard a girl sobbing brokenly. "No..." The girl moaned. She sounded terrified. We walked in and saw her.

"Alexis?" I gasped.

Her head shot up, and I could see that she was dressed in a skimpy cocktail dress, and her red hair was grimy and matted.

"Daddy? Kate?" She whispered. "You shouldn't be here... They'll kill-! AHHHH!" She screamed as if someone had shocked her. She spit out a glob of blood, and began to cry.

"Alexis?!" I said, making her cry harder. "Oh, honey..."

"Well, now that the reunion is out of the way, there is one thing we need to take care of: those cops you brought with you, they're dead... Oh, you didn't think we knew about the help you brought? Really, Detective? We're not stupid." Bracken said, his eyebrows raised.

I just stared at the Senator blankly, not comprehending the words he spoke.

"Cuff Mr. Castle, please, Tyson. You can kill him after we send his daughter off to Russia."

As Tyson put the pistol in the holster, I sprung. I broke Tyson's arms, and then froze as a gun shot rang out.

"Kate..." Rick said, his eyes bulging. "Oh, God..." Then, he collapsed.

"RICK!" I shouted, my eyes staring down at the pool of blood spreading on the polish marble floor. I attacked Bracken, launching my self at him, but was blasted backwards by a bullet. I, at least, was wearing a bullet proof vest. Then, as I hit the floor everything went black.

* * *

"Beckett?"

"Espo..." I moaned. Then, I shot up. "Where's Rick?"

"He's in an ambulance, they're almost at the hospital..." He said, his tone grave.

"Where's Alexis?" I asked, my voice beginning to shake. "Oh, God... They've still got her?"

"Yeah..." Esposito said. "Come on, we've got to get you to the hospital..."

"Why?" I, then, felt a terrible pain in my... my abdomen. "No! I looked down, and I saw the bullet hole, right in the area of my womb.


	10. Lost

Chapter 10:  


"Kate..." I heard Rick's voice somewhere off to my right. "Kate?"

"Rick! Oh, I thought I lost you!" I ran to his bedside and hugged him to me. I was sobbing uncontrollably. "I already lost our baby; I couldn't bear it if I lost you, too."

"The baby? You lost the baby? How?" He said, his voice agonized.

"I got shot after you were, and the bullet was aimed at my abdomen... The vest took most of the damage, but, I got hit with so much force that I was blown backwards. That force made me lose the baby."

"Oh, God... Kate..." He looked at me. "You know that this wasn't your fault, right?"

"Yeah, but, Rick, I lost our baby... A baby I wanted to have." I sobbed, he tears renewing as I voiced my emotions. "And, I almost lost you."

"What? It only nicked the membrane of my right lung; I'm only bruised." He said, his words beginning to slur. "Wow, I am REALLY tired. I think I am going to take a nap..." And then he was asleep.

"OK," I said, my heart breaking as I thought of how he looked like a... child as he slept. The child-the son-I'd never get to have.

* * *

"Dad?" Alexis heard rustling off to her right. Then, she heard the rumbling of a jet engine. "No..." She whispered, her voice filled with pain. "Hello? Whose there?"

"No von yoo need to vorry about." A man said, coming from the direction of the rustling, which had abruptly stopped. "Yoo need to onlay vorry about yourseelf."

"You're Russian, aren't you?"

"Yees, I am." The man laughed. "And yoo are none a-ther than Alexis Kah-sle." The man said, his accent making the words hard to understand. "Yoo can call me, Viktor."

"What are you going to do with me, Viktor?"

Alexis said his name with such fear, that he began to feel sorry for the girl. "I am... Well, I am escorting you to Russia, and then I am going to sell you to the mobsters." He saw the look of pure terror on the redheaded American's face, and immediately had a change of heart. "I _was_,but, now, you're going to get back home."

Hope flooded into her at Viktor's words. _Maybe... Maybe I have a chance._

* * *

I was walking into the Precinct, when I was bombarded by sympathy and condolences. "Hello, Detective," said, Captain Gates, approaching me with wary eyes. "How is Mr. Castle holding up?"

"He's OK... A little depressed, though." I sighed, remembering the morning's visit. "How is the investigation coming?"

"It's not going good. We know Alexis flew out on a private jet, but we cannot get to the information that discloses the plane number she was on." Captain Gates ran her fingers through her hair. She huffed out a frustrated sigh, and turned to the TV, which was covering the story of Rick's recovery. "

"...We've just learned that the author of _Storm Rising_, Richard Castle has been admitted here in the New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. He was treated for a gun shot to the chest, where it struck him in the lung, just missing his heart. We'll be following this story carefully. Rena?" The overly concerned reporter finished her sh-peel, and the camera zoomed in on the entrance to the hospital's entrance.

"Yo, Beckett; How is he?" Esposito asked, his voice casual, but there was an underlying fear. "Is he going..." He gulped, making his Adam's apple bob.

"He's fine; a little torn up that his baby wasn't saved, and that our baby was lost..."

"Yeah, Sorry, Beckett, I really am." Ryan said, his face a blank mask of shock. "I feel bad now that Ginny's pregnant..." He trailed off, letting the words drift.

"Kevin, it's OK; it's not like it's your fault I lost my baby!" I grimaced at the nonchalant tone in my voice. "Sorry, that sounded mean."

"Naw, you're just looking at things positively." A familiar voice said, sounding sour. "By the way, hi Beckett."

I turned and glared right into the face of Detective Tom Demming. "What do you want?"

"Nothing; I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about Alexis, and your baby." He sounded sincere, but I didn't trust him. "Sure, you want to tell me that. I want to know how you found out so fast."

"We found out from Josh. He treated you at the scene," Demming said, his voice too innocent.

"Yeah, well, you're a terrible liar, and actor. I guess that career option is out for you, once you're fired." I laughed harshly. "You need to leave or I _will _report you to Gates for harassment."

Demming glared at me, then spun around on his heel and stormed out of the precinct. "Well. That was fun." Esposito said, his voice sarcastic.


End file.
